Second Chances, Second Glances
by speckleification
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes you have to do what's right
1. Chapter 1

The patrol moved out slowly, the moral of the group was at an all time low. It wasn't helped by the fact that Gwaine was loudly complaining in a sullen dark brooding mood, all he wanted was to be left alone, not sent out on stupid quests that didn't matter to anyone. He just wanted to be left to dwell on memories of the girl who had broken his heart his mind and his life. He couldn't function without her, everything gave him reminders of what he had lost. He was empty inside, consumed by the numbness that followed the nearly never-ending pain. Nothing held any joy nor interest for him now, Arthur had kept him on as a knight in the hope that he would eventually snap out of this rut but it wasn't looking likely.

The troop was heading to one of the outlying villages, reports of a wild beast had been spotted in the grounds and a few villagers had gone missing soon after. Arthur himself wasn't with his knights though he would have very much liked to be, and Merlin was staying at the castle to assist Arthur.

The knights spent the best part of the next morning ascertaining when and where the beast was said to have been and with that in mind they set out.

"It's been four stupid hours and still no sign, once again, what the hell are we here for? Huh?" Gwaine didn't even bother keeping his voice down, he expressed his annoyance almost too loudly. The other knights had grown accustomed to this new Gwaine but they didn't like it all the same. They too were frustrated but they had a job to do.

It was nearly nightfall when they heard it, a blood-curdling scream, a woman's scream. Immediately they all scrambled in the direction of the sound and as they did it came again, louder this time. They followed avidly watching, looking for clues as to where the sound came from. Again the sound, much closer this time, they were heading in the right direction.

They traversed past a group of rocks when Ellyn called them to halt, there was an opening in the rocks cleverly concealed. Quietly and with bated breath they assembled, the scream sounded again and this time it cam directly from the rocks. The knights launched an attack into the darkness of the rocks. Racing down the passage it took them to a low roofed clearing, where a young woman was being restrained by a cloaked figure, the woman screamed out again, fighting hard against the figure who struggled to contain the woman, the knights attacked swiftly killing the hooded figure and freeing the young woman from her bounds. All the while the young woman was muttering under her breath, confused phrases that didn't make sense. Percival knelt next to the young woman, trying to ask her gently if she was hurt, to reassure her it was ok when he crystal clear eyes shot up and locked directly onto Gwaine. She froze, mouth open, almost frightened "Gwaine?" she croaked out before her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The knights stood clearly shocked and Gwaine stood frozen, as if he had seen a ghost. It was nearly a minute before Gwaine moved to the collapsed figure in the corner, gently he took the woman's hand running his hands over the palm, tracing her finger tips before moving gently up her arm across her shoulder and to her slender neck and pale face. The other knights watched mesmerized by what was occurring before them. Still Gwaine's gentle fingers moved, tracing gently over the woman's features before he took her hand and pressed it to his lips, tears pouring from his eyes, he kissed repeatedly the hand and then cradled her form in his arms, breathing her in, kissing her hair, rocking her gently in his arms. He was whispering gently, sweet nothings into her hair. The other knights couldn't quite comprehend it, how could it be her?

This girl's hair was pure white; her skin dark in comparison, the skin was weathered, burnt in places. But if Gwaine was sure then who were they to question it, they had not seen such a reaction from the man in the nearly two years she had been gone.

They made their way out of the rocks carefully and then grabbed the horses and made swiftly for Camelot, Gwaine refused to let the girl out of his arms, he only begrudgingly trusted her form to Percival while he mounted and from then on he would not take any notice of the knights but kept a dogged pace all night. Gwaine refused to speak to the other knights other then to urge them to press on, he was like a man possessed, and the other knights weren't sure if they liked this Gwaine better.

Gwaine stared down at the sleeping form, he still couldn't believe it, he had her back, it felt like a dream, and if he woke up now he was not sure he would be able to carry on, his heart was perched precariously on the edge, wavering in the breeze. Gaius was pleased to have the girl back and to see Gwaine in a more human like state but he was worried. Gaius was extremely worried, there were certain things he needed to see and or hear before he could confirm anything but he was very worried.

It was nearly three days after she had woken that Gaius got a few moments really alone with the girl. Gwaine had really been very possessive that Gaius had banned him to go and train then shower before he was allowed back in.

Gaius was concerned for her; she had been quiet since she had woken. She was pleasant enough but Gaius was certain there was something else going on.

Gaius took his time approaching the subject but in the end he had to come out with it.

"Child, the man who drew the ink on your skin, what was he like? What did he do exactly?"

" I told you Gaius, I don't know, I- He wasn't tall –" She clamped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with fright.

"Em-"

"Don't meddle in things you don't understand you useless hag!" She screamed. Gaius stood in shock, the girl's eyes were completely white. Then the colour return and she sat trembling on the bed, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, so sorry" she was rocking back and forth and Gaius took her gently in his arms, his worst fears realised and tried to comfort the girl as best as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me on this, I realise it has been a really long time since i've updated so for that I apologise, I suffered a head injury very early this year which meant I was in hospital for a very long time, I am home now but it has taken me two weeks just to write this short update, things should get easier but it will take a long time before I am back to full speed so please bare with me,**

**My thanks go out to all my reviewers who are still hanging on and to my best mate Lizzy for typing all this for me(she rocks!)**

'I'm so sorry Giaus' her hands clamped to her chin, fingernails pressing deep grooves into the darkened sin. 'I can't control him, please I have to leave here! Every minute longer i'm here the more people are in danger! They shouldn't have rescued me-'

'-come now child, you musn't think like that-'

You don't understand. I am a monster Giaus, a monster! I have done horrible horrible things, I have to get out of here, you must let me go, please, while i'm still me'

Calm calm my child, it'll be alright Giaus muttered gently

'Please don't come any closer I don't know if I will be able to control him.' She couldn't look up, her white eyes fixed hard on the floor and a look of pure concentration crossed her features. She breathed heavily in and out her shoulders heaving with the effort. Slowly her eyes cleared and that familiar green orbit shone through. Giaus exhaled in relief but his face soon turned as he saw the tears roll down the young girls face. She was exhausted from fighting this thing this beast that was inside of her.

'Please Giaus you must keep away, I'm not in control, ever. They never should have found me, look at me, im a monster! Ive killed people!' She shrieked out at such a high pitch that it hurt Giaus' s ears.

'I have never met a monster who is loved so wholly by a knight of camelot. And I have met a fair few monsters in my time. Im sure we can figure something out. For now though it's probably wise for you to stay here, after all I'm sure Merlin will be glad of the company.'

Despite Giaus's calm exterior his mind was working like crazy trying to figure it out. He needed advice and not from his normal source. But he needed to think long and hard before he would send Merlin off on another quest.

Gwaine threw his head back with a shout as he bounced from pillar to post, nothing could touch him today, today he was on top of the world. He had his best friend back, not to mention the added benefits this friend came with. The sun was shining and tonight she was leaving Giaus s chambers for her new ones, he would be able to kiss her goodnight and hold her close as he longed to do. She had been quiet since she returned but Gwaine had more than enough to say, nothing had changed there!

He had prepared her new chambers exactly how she liked it, clean neatly folded sheets, fresh flowers by the window. Two pillows and a small bag of dried herbs under the pillow to keep it smelling fresh. Even in Gwaines own modest opinion he had done good, now all he had to do was wait. Yeah. Wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Big thank you to everyone who is still hanging on with it, trust me it's a frustrating for me to have it all here stuck in my head and be unable to let it out, as it is for you poor guys waiting for an update. But thanks to my friend Emma, you get a new update today, yay! **

**Thanks again to Emma for typing and checking it all for me, she's a superstar!**

**Don't own, don't sue thank you!**

Waiting was always difficult for Gwaine, at first he sat, then huffed, then his fingers started twitching, itching to do something, by the time he quietened them his knees were bouncing. He was dieing to burst out singing with happiness, oh why couldn't she be here now! He wanted to hold her hand and squeeze her so tight that she could never leave, he wanted to smell her hair and run his fingers over those plump soft lips, he wanted to watch the goosebumps appear on her arm as his fingers ghosted across her palms. He wanted to hear her laugh and know that he was the only one who could make her that happy.

A little voice in the back of his head was questioning his doubts, she had been distant since she has returned but she needed time he told himself, she had been through a lot, and although she was no delicate flower she was still fragile in her own way. He thought of her like a diamond, she was so beautiful to him, the light in all dark places, the spectrum of colours, red, her ruby red lips, green, her dazzling orbs, even brown, a colour he had not been fond of before brought him always back to her.

She must be of magic because she had bewitched his heart, he laughed out loud at the thought, he never thought he would be in love, lust surely that was natural but to be so wholly absorbed by one being, he didn't think it possible until he felt truly it himself.

He now understood what Arthur had meant when he said his whole world started and ended with Guinevere.

It was as if, she, herself, where the only thing holding him to earth for it was no longer gravity, of that he was sure.

Footsteps sounded in the corridor and he raced to the door, almost too quickly, catching his shoulder on the edge and cursed loudly.

"That is no way to speak in front of a lady master Gwaine" Said Gaius sharply but Gwaine paid him no heed, he only had eyes for the being behind Giaus, the beacon of hope and light that was shining brighter then the sun. He reached for her but her eyes stayed downcast, her body language was that of someone who was afraid, perhaps it was all such a big change that it would take a while to adjust.

Giaus bid his farewells and left the young couple standing there. He paused on the stairwell out of sight and prayed to everything good and holy that he was doing the right thing. She had spent three weeks living with Merlin and himself, and while it had been pleasant company, the monster within her was not. When he took over they had to tie her to her bed, Giaus had done all he could do, he had tried every trick, every potion, every concoction he could think of but still the beast raged on. She was strongest when she was with Gwaine, the love he felt for her, the care and support he gave and the way she responded to Gwaine, with such love and hope, all seemed to help her keep him at bay longer. Giaus's only hope was that by letting them spend more time together he would be kept at bay longer, long enough for Giaus and Merlin to think of a solution.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Again thanks to everyone who's still hanging on, I'm due to head back to hospital soon for a bit so I managed to pin Emma down into getting another, albeit really stupidly short, update out, I hope you enjoy**

"Here, I made it up just how you like it, even put herbs under the pillow for you, just as you like it." He said gently, she was all coiled up like a spring, although he had been able to coax her into her new room, she seemed unable to bear his presence and this hurt him deeply. " I'm only down the hall, if you ever need anything, although it's been a while since I've cleaned, I thought, maybe you could help me? You know how useless I am with all those kind of things." He laughed, grinning at her his eyes searching her face for some kind of reaction but her face stayed blank, her eyes held this faraway look about them, like she was seeing another world before her eyes.

"Please leave." She said in barely a whisper, her eyes still unfocused.

Gwaine blanched, "I thought this was what you wanted, to be here, near me, away from the medicine and things." He stepped towards her and though they were but feet apart she jumped back as if she had been stung.

"Leave." She said again, louder this time, the tone of her voice strong and angry.

"El-"

"I said LEAVE." She screamed at him but it wasn't her voice, she knew that, she would never have sent him away but it wasn't her in control, Margrill was.

Gwaine ducked his head and moved to the doorway, he took one last long back, confusion written all over his face, before heading out to the grounds, he needed space right now and time, time to process what the hell just happened.

Where had he gone wrong?


End file.
